memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Leandar
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! - Enzo Aquarius 15:29, 3 February 2007 (UTC) Careful with your edits Please be careful with your edits, you removed over 29,000 characters from the article in your summary addition. --Alan del Beccio 02:58, 12 April 2007 (UTC) Not quite unprecedented Hi, wanted to give you a courtesy note explaining why I am replacing the word "unprecedented" with "rare" in the discussion of a show being given a second chance in "The Cage" article. There are probably more, but I know for a fact that it took two pilots for the network (whichever network it was) to pick up what became "The Dick Van Dyke" show. This Wikipedia article will act as proof. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dick_Van_Dyke_Show Sir Rhosis 00:02, 8 June 2007 (UTC) :Ok, thanks for the info! – leandar 13:59, 8 June 2007 (UTC) ::No problem. FWIW, "The Munsters," which aired from Sept 1964-1966, also had two pilots. Strangely, the first one was shot in color, then they replaced the mother and the son and the second pilot was shot in b/w. Sir Rhosis 19:53, 8 June 2007 (UTC) :::You know, the more I think about it, I'm beginning to wonder if it may be a bit of different circumstances with "The Cage" and these other shows. If memory serves, those other pilots were accepted, but just had some cast changes and then essentially the same story was re-shot with the same cast, but "The Cage" was completely rejected and from what I understand, was only saved because a network executive liked how he actually felt like he was flying along in a spaceship. I'm wondering if that might be the case and then make it lean a bit more towards setting a precedent? – leandar 20:07, 8 June 2007 (UTC) *You could probably rephrase it something like "unprecedented decision to shoot a new pilot with an almost entirely new cast." Sir Rhosis 20:43, 8 June 2007 (UTC) LaForge vs La Forge The correct, and accepted spelling on MA/en, is "La Forge, with a space between the portions of his name. Just fyi. -- Sulfur 20:05, 28 June 2007 (UTC) Spelling Hey, just as a heads up, Memory Alpha uses American spelling - see Memory Alpha:Manual of Style. Thus it was incorrect to revert a change from "dialogue" to "dialog" on . I changed it back. I'm Australian, so I can appreciate how it can seem odd. Hope this avoids any misunderstandings. :-) – Cleanse 09:12, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :I'm American, and I've never seen it written any other way. Sorry. leandar 12:53, 28 March 2008 (UTC) ::I don't think one spelling is American and one is British - Mirriam-Webster uses "dialogue" with "dialog" as a variant; dictionary.com uses "dialogue" with "dialog" under also; American Heritage Dictionary uses "dialogue or dialog"; WordNet uses just "dialogue". So, it appears that "dialogue" is the preferred spelling in overall usage, American or otherwise. On a further note about spelling in general, if there are two variant spellings of a word, both equally valid, I've been consistently choosing the "simpler" spelling, under the conceit that this is an encyclopedia written in the far future and, as such, spelling and punctuation will have evolved towards simplification in usage and form. Using that rationale, "dialog" would be the correct spelling. In any case, we should be consistent across the site whatever we decide on. -- Renegade54 14:36, 28 March 2008 (UTC) My bad, sorry for jumping in like that. I've just seen "dialog" in lots of places on this site so I assumed it was the American variant. (The dictionary entries I read were vague about the difference)Where's a reset button when you need one? :-) I too personally prefer the "ue", but I don't really care if someone changes it to the simpler version. As R54 said, consistency would be the best. Again, sorry for misunderstanding the situation. – Cleanse 23:59, 28 March 2008 (UTC) Image help Hello, Leandar. I helped out with concerning the images. If you go , it will explain the procedures for including images in articles. Also, take a look at the formatting (by clicking on "Edit this page") on the article. That will also help with figuring out how to include images. By doing that, you can see how it is formatted. Hope that helps! ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 16:52, 15 July 2008 (UTC) *Thanks! leandar 17:39, 15 July 2008 (UTC) Figured Yeah, I figured that had to be the case because I have that movie memorized and I knew that was incorrect. Though I can't recall the Director's Cut version since I don't think I have it. Thanks. — Morder 01:06, 4 September 2008 (UTC) *Welcome!! :-) leandar 01:09, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Hi Leandar. The spelling correction you readded at actually broke two image links on the page, which is why Alan changed it back in the first place, and why I have undone your reedit. The spelling error is with the filename of the image, but I don't think it's worth the hassle of deleting it and reuploading it just for a minor spelling error. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 07:55, 30 December 2008 (UTC) : I tend to agree. Sorry for the hassle. leandar 07:59, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Quotes Please read MA:QUOTE for guidelines regarding memorable quotes. Anything that is more than one or two lines is not a memorable quote - it's a scene. — Morder 00:33, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Oh, ok. Sorry. leandar 01:38, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Episode links in summaries Just to let you know, we don't put episode links into summaries for other episodes. If we want to refer back to them, they get mentioned in the background sections, using the . Just to let you know. -- sulfur 16:31, March 6, 2010 (UTC) James Kirk edit Please note that as a canon wiki we don't provide great detail about events from novels or other licensed works in articles, even in the Apocrypha section; we only note major events about a character from such works (such as the death of a character, change in job, marriage, etc.) and not every minute detail. Ideally such mentions should only be one short paragraph. If you wish, you can visit Memory Beta, which does deal in extensive information from novels. 31dot (talk) 09:19, July 17, 2012 (UTC) :What would you say if I told you that WAS the edited paragraph?! lol!! Anyway, sorry for the trouble. leandar (talk) 17:11, July 17, 2012 (UTC)